Perdiéndome A Mí Misma
by LynnHM
Summary: Cuando los rebeldes rescatan a los tributos del Capitolio, Gale se propone a sí mismo traer de vuelta a la vieja Johanna que conoció hace mucho, la que era invencible. Situado en "Sinsajo", antes y después de la revolución. Está historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.
1. Prólogo

**TODO LE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

—Soldado Hawthorne, diríjase a la celda contigua donde se encuentra Mason.

Gale despertó de su trance y obedeció al jefe de la misión que le hablaba por el interlocutor en su oído. Camino lentamente con el arma en alto hacia la celda siguiente de donde habían sacado a Peeta Mellark. Ya lo habían sedado y esposado para llevárselo al aerodeslizador.

—Termine la misión —le ordenaron.

Gale abrió la puerta de la celda de una patada y entro después de que nadie salió. Hubiera pensado que no había nadie de no haber sido por el gemido que se escucho a su derecha, proviniendo de Johanna Mason.

La joven que Gale vio gritarle a Snow en su entrevista para el Vasallaje, la que alguna vez había aparentado se fuma cobarde, la que resultó ser una asesina... Esa persona estaba muerta y había dejado su cadáver habitado por el fantasma de la que alguna vez fue la invencible Johanna Mason.

Gale caminó suavemente hacia ella y se agachó frente a su espalda. Levantó su brazo para tocarle el hombro y ella se encogió antes de que siquiera la tocara. Él terminó por esperar unos segundos hasta que ella se girara pero Johanna no daba la cara así que Gale tuvo que hablarle, algo que no estaba permitido en la misión. Puso un dedo sobre el micrófono que estaba pegado a su casco sabiendo que se metería en problemas.

—Johanna —la llamó suavemente y ella se puso rígida—, soy Gale. He venido por ti.

Ella se giró y sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los grises de él. Los de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y lanzó su débil cuerpo contra él. Gale la atrapó automáticamente. Era más ligera que una pluma. Él se levanto con los brazos de Johanna envueltos en su cuello. Estaba temblando. Corrió hacia la escalera que el aerodeslizador había soltado y bajó a Johanna a sus pies. La joven se sostuvo de su brazo para no caer y después se enderezó en la escalera.

Ella no fue como Peeta, que tuvieron que sedar y esposar ya que gritaba y golpeaba. Estaban preparados para eso, aunque no por parte de Peeta. Al menos no tendría que esposar a Johanna y ella si estaba lo suficientemente estable para subir sin tener que aprisionarla. Gale la colocó en la escalera.

—No te sueltes —le pidió, haciéndose escuchar por encima del motor del aerodeslizador.

Johanna aferró sus huesudos dedos a los tubos que servían de escalones. Subieron la escalera lo suficiente cómo para que Gale subiera tras ella. Desde abajo, él pudo notar la condición de la vencedora: su cabello se había ido, estaba más delgada hasta un punto que Gale sabía que no podía ser sano y tenía moretones, heridas y costras en todo su cuerpo. Los ascendieron hasta el aerodeslizador.

Sin embargo, antes de que Gale pueda poner pie en el piso del aerodeslizador, los Agentes de la Paz del Centro de Tributos salieron corriendo de los pasillos laterales al laboratorio, se pusieron en posición debajo del aerodeslizador y levantaron sus armas hacia los rebeldes. Gale los miraba desde arriba, demasiado atónito para subir mientras una bala le perforaba el omóplato.

Uno de los demás soldados que ya había subido le jaló la mano y evitó que cayera al piso. Gale cayó recostado de lado bueno en el aerodeslizador, que ya se había empezado a alejar a toda velocidad del Capitolio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el soldado que le ayudó. Gale asintió y lo alejo con un ademán de la mano.

Cualquier cordura que Johanna tenía se había ido.

La joven empezó a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió hacía Gale. Él pensó que lo atacaría y lo mismo pensaron los demás. Uno de los doctores a bordo se acercó a ella y le inyectó un líquido transparente en su brazo. Johanna cayó a los pies de Gale.

Cuando Johanna levantó la mirada a Gale, él no vio a una amenaza o a una chica loca.

Vio a alguien que se había perdido a sí misma.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Un nuevo proyecto sobre Jo y Gale. No se preocupen, no abandonare** ** _Siempre Real_** **. Es sólo un pequeño reto.**

 **El prólogo fue cortito pero los demás capítulos ya vienen más largos.** **No va a durar mucho. Quiz capítulos más para explorar a Johale, quienes son una pareja bastante interesante a mi parecer.**

 **¡Dejen su review para saber que les pareció!**

 **Un beso,**

 **—** **TMUF**


	2. Parte I

**TODO LE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **I**

 **Gale**

Cuando Gale vio a Johanna de nuevo, ella estaba más tranquila, probablemente porque estaba siendo tratada con medicamentos demasiado fuertes. Fue el día anterior a su partida al Distrito 2 con Katniss.

Johanna estaba recostada en su cama de hospital mirando inexpresivamente al cielo. Sabía que la estaban observando por la diminuta cámara en la esquina del techo y por el cristal que cubría gran parte de la pared frente a ella, aunque lo habían hecho pasar por un espejo cómo si ella se pasara las horas mirándose. Idiotas. Se sentó repentinamente y miró a través del supuesto espejo. Puso una de sus miradas asesinas. Aquello era uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos favoritos: mirar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado con odio, sabiendo que la mayoría de veces eran indefensos cuidadnos del 13.

Gale cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño. ¿Sería posible que Johanna supiera que era él tras el vidrio? Plutarch le había asegurado que los pacientes (por pacientes se refería a Johanna, Annie y Peeta) no podían ver del interior al exterior. No había manera de que sus ojos color chocolate lo miraran a él.

—¿Gusta pasar, soldado Hawthorne?

Gale se volteo y se encontró con la doctora encargada de Johanna, la doctora Nette, una mujer que había mostrado paciencia en la vencedora y nunca se había encogido bajo la mirada de ella que parecía enterrar dagas en todos los habitantes del 13.

—¿Se me permite? —preguntó Gale con incredulidad.

—Nadie más ha venido. Le vendría bien —con eso, la doctora tomo su llave y le abrió la puerta que estaba al lado del cristal. Gale entró con cautela.

Johanna alzó las cejas al ver a su primer visitante y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Qué quieres?

Gale rodó los ojos y se cuestiono si estar ahí valía la pena.

—¿Acaso no se puede visitar a alguien por que sí? —preguntó él. Johanna rió cómo lo hizo en su última entrevista con Caesar Flickerman.

—Nadie viene a mí porque sí, mucho menos a visitarme. ¿Qué quieres?

Gale pensó en una excusa para decirle porque se hallaba ahí y nada le vino a la mente. Se encogió de hombros.

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

Johanna rió de nuevo.

—Claro, ¿y para qué quieres saber eso? —inquirió y alzó sus cejas. Algunos de los moretones que tenía en la cara habían mejorado pero no mucho. Aún tenía manchas amarillentas que le punzaban en su cara.

—La última vez que te vi querías arrancarme los ojos, ¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Johanna desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron duros.

—No iba por ti, guapetón. No eres tan importante —Gale tragó saliva—. Y para responderte, estoy perfectamente bien. Puedes irte ahora.

Gale sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada y salió por la puerta.

 **Johanna**

Johanna se sintió increíblemente sola en cuanto Gale salió por la puerta. Ella nunca se sentía sola, ni siquiera en su tiempo en el Capitolio; aunque lo dijera en plan de broma, había cierto consuelo en los gritos de los demás vencedores. Al menos le hacían saber que no era la única que sufría en las celdas.

Ahora no tenía nada. No es cómo que antes hubiera tenido mucho. No desde sus Juegos, pero jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento de vacío tan grande. Le quemaba un agujero en el pecho que se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Le dolía de una manera que no consideraba soportable.

Sacudió su cabeza y pasó su mano dónde solía estar su cabello castaño; ahora no tenía nada, ni siquiera la vaga pelusa de que su cabellera que le indicara que su cabellera le estuviera creciendo de nuevo. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y enterró la cara entre sus huesudas rodillas para sentirse un poquito más completa. No sirvió de mucho.

 _No puedes llorar, Johanna. No lo hagas. No dejes que te vean llorar._

Sus propias órdenes le rondaban en la cabeza, haciendo que contuviera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir saltando de sus ojos. Ella era Johanna. La única vez que el Capitolio había visto llorar fue durante su cosecha, cuando ya planeaba una estrategia para salir viva de la arena. Pero ella ya no estaba en el Capitolio.

Y se permitió llorar.

 **Gale**

No, no tenía ni idea de que la estaba viendo.

Gale no pudo alejarse completamente cuando salió por la puerta de la habitación de Johanna. Se giró y le miró por el cristal.

De nuevo vio a la Johanna que perdió a la cordura en el aerodeslizador. A Gale le causaba cierta incomodidad verla de esa manera. No, no era incomodidad. Era algo así cómo impotencia. Sabía que él podía salvarla y ayudarle, cómo Katniss pensaba hacer con Peeta. Se encogió al pensar en ellos. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ellos. Necesitaba enfocarse en Johanna.

No sabía el porqué de su súbito interés en la vencedora, pero sabía que siempre que pudiera ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara y lo mereciera, Gale lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces; estaba en su testaruda naturaleza.

Ya había perdido la motivación para volver al Trece desde que rescataron a Peeta. Pensaba aceptar cualquier misión que Coin le asignara fuera del subterráneo. Había perdido sus esperanzas, sus razones, y sus motivos. Sin embargo, había encontrado uno por el cual volver.

Johanna.

 **Johanna**

—Johanna, tenemos que hablar de tu terapia —le dijo la doctora Nette la mañana que Gale y Katniss partieron al Dos.

—No necesito terapia.

—La necesitas.

—Eso es pura mierda.

La doctora sacudió su cabeza y tuvo una idea.

—Empecemos por ahí —dijo, llamando la atención de la vencedora que yacía inexpresiva en su cama—. Te hace bien hablar honestamente; conserva eso. No te contengas cuando hables con alguien.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —musito con una sonrisa. La doctora rió ligeramente.

—Tienes razón —hizo una pausa—. Creo que te cortaremos el suministro de morflina.

Johanna se volteo hacía ella, fuego brillándole en los ojos.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Sí puedo, y lo haré. No me gusta tenerte drogada. A este paso te volverás una adicta y no permitiré eso. Mañana seguimos con tu terapia Y recuerda que estás a salvo, Johanna—terminó la doctora y se levantó para salir por la puerta.

Johanna le lanzó el vaso con agua que no pudo terminarse por la tarde después de que la mujer saliera por la puerta.

Ella no necesitaba terapia. Estaba bien. Su cerebro estaba bien. No le habían lastimado eso cómo habían hecho con Peeta.

La vencedora se engañó a si misma de nuevo.

Estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando Johanna salió de su pequeño cuarto por primera vez, no fue muy lejos, sino al cuarto contiguo, dónde estaba su viejo compañero de tortura, Peeta Mellark.

Recordaba la última noche que lo había visto, la noche que fueron rescatados. Él se había vuelto loco y ella no lo culpaba, pues ella misma había perdido la cordura después de llegar en el aerodeslizador, dónde Gale creyó que estaba siendo atacado. Idiota.

Peeta no mostró sentimiento alguno mientras Johanna entraba a su habitación. Miró a su pared izquierda y vio el mismo cristal de su habitación y la misma camarita en una esquina. Apretó los puños y enterró sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos en furia. Pasó un momento y se calmó, aunque aún le quemaba algo en el fondo del estómago. Decidió enfocarse en el rubio en la cama, que la miraba con una vaga curiosidad.

—Te ves mejor que antes —dijo ella, en un intento de ser amable.

Era cierto. Los moretones de su cara habían cambiado a un tono amarillento y su cabello rubio había recuperado un poco del brillo que lo caracterizaba antes. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran otra historia. Aún estaban atormentados, su mirada delataba que no estaba ahí, sino en un lugar más lejano, en una de las alucinaciones. Su cara era un reflejo de la de ella.

—Tú no estás tan mal —respondió Peeta, indiferente.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Prim, vestida en su uniforme de enfermera, con un carrito que tenía las insípidas raciones de comida que daban en el hospital. La joven le sonrió afablemente a Johanna mientras posicionaba la bandeja sobre Peeta.

—Prim —saludó Johanna suavemente. Odiaba admitirlo, ella misma tenía una debilidad por la niña.

—Hola, Johanna, ¿cómo te va con la terapia?

Johanna se encogió de hombros e intento sonreír.

—Estoy bien. —fue todo lo que dijo. Prim no le creyó, ni Peeta, pero no dijeron nada. Prim salió una vez que Peeta tuvo comida en su regazo— ¿Te visita a menudo?

—No tanto cómo me gustaría. Entre más alejada esté de su hermana, mejor. No está segura con ella.

Johanna se quedó inexpresiva. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ayudar a su compañero. Por el momento, estaba seguro; con Katniss y Gale en el Dos, no había riesgo de un ataque, según los doctores. Algo se retorció dentro de la mujer al pensar en Gale.

Esa noche, Johanna se quedó junto a Peeta, sin conversar. La diminuta televisión de la esquina se encendió de la nada y empezó a reproducir una grabación en vivo de Katniss que está junto a un joven que estaba de rodillas y le apuntaba con una pistola. Peeta se tensó, apretó sus dientes y sus puños.

—¡Por favor, únanse a nosotros! —suplicó el Sinsajo en la pantalla.

No tardó mucho antes de que el joven dispare y Katniss cayera suelo. Johanna se levantó rápidamente por instinto, esperando un quiebre emocional por parte de Peeta. Pero él se mantuvo quieto, con la mirada perdida, sumido en algún recuerdo.

Johanna no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle.

* * *

Se quedo ahí, recostada en su cama de hospital en su batita y sus vendajes, mirándole con sus ojos grises. Katniss abrió la boca:

—Estoy viva.

Johanna luchó contra el impulso de rodar los ojos, en vez dijo:

—No me digas, descerebrada.

La mujer se acercó y se dejó caer en la cama de Katniss, haciendo que está esbozara una mueca de dolor. Johanna sonrió con sorna.

—¿Todavía magullada?

Con la mano le sacó la aguja de la morflina del brazo al Sinsajo y con cuidado la metió en el suyo.

—Me han cortado el suministro hace unos días —explicó—. Temen que me convierta en una adicta. Te tuve que tomar la tuya prestada en secreto. Supuse que no te importaría —No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la morflina en su sistema.

Se quedan ambas ahí, Johanna desahogándose sobre su doctora, sobre la morflina, y sobre la atención hacía Katniss por parte de todos.

—Mi doctora dice que no me contenga cuando hable —le explicó a Katniss. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Y entonces Gale apareció en la puerta.

Johanna intercambió una mirada con él; probablemente no fueron más de un par de segundos, pero ella sintió que fue una eternidad. Se sumergió en el gris de sus ojos, que le recordaban a las tormentas que acechaban constantemente a su distrito. Había algo reconfortante en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le recorrió la columna con un escalofrío.

Johanna sonrió con sorna y se quitó la morflina del brazo.

—Tú primo me tiene miedo —le dijo a Katniss con una traviesa sonrisa, en un tono confidencial, y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio un golpe con su huesuda cadera a la pierna de Gale—. ¿Verdad, guapetón?

—Aterrado —es lo único que escuchó decir por parte de él.

Y no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

—¿Ahora qué mierda quieres?

Gale había entrado a su habitación, interrumpiendo su usual hora de pensamientos negativos. Quería golpearle, pero quería que se quedara. Era exasperante lo que le causaba a Johanna, era una ola de sentimientos contradictorios: no quería que se compadeciera pero quería estar en sus brazos.

Gale se encogió de hombros, caminó hacía ella y acercó una vieja silla para sentarse al lado de su cama.

—Si quieres que me vaya sólo dilo —respondió él, e hizo que Johanna se volviera roja. Le gustaba su presencia aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—Estoy bien, Hawthorne. He podido tomar un baño hace unas horas. Me han quitado la morflina pero se la he robado a Katniss, así que estoy bien.

—Johanna, repetiste que estás bien dos veces —remarcó él con una triste sonrisa.

La vencedora apretó sus puños en ira, vergüenza y para contener sus lagrimas.

—¿Qué quieres, Gale? ¿Por qué no estás con tu preciosa Katniss? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No necesito tu compasión ni nada de ti.

Gale no dijo nada y se mantuvo inexpresivo. Lo que Johanna hubiera dado por saber lo que pasaba en su cabeza en aquel momento. Cuando él hablo, lo hizo en el tono de tranquilidad que ella necesitaba escuchar:

—No te compadezco, Johanna, jamás lo he hecho. Yo mismo lo odio. Es sólo que quiero hacer algo por ti, porque sé que no estás completamente pérdida, porque eres fuerte —Gale esbozo la sombra de una sonrisa—, y porque me gustan las personas cómo tú, y creo que debemos conservar gente así.

Johanna no dijo nada por unos instantes. Quería besarle, pero quería golpearlo. ¿Tenía sentido? No, claro que no. Quería ruborizarse por sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo no quería sentir nada.

Al final, su lado suave ganó, se inclinó hacía Gale y le dio un beso.

Fue apenas un roce de sus labios contra la comisura de los de Gale. Pudo sentir su barba incipiente, lo áspero de su piel que al mismo tiempo parecía ser lo más suave del mundo.

 **Gale**

Gale no se movió. Estaba tan sorprendido cómo ella. Y al último instante, giró su cabeza y capturo los labios de Johanna con los suyos. Sabía a metal, a pinos y a fuego. El beso no duro más que un suspiro y pronto ambos se separaron, cada uno con una chispa traviesa brillándoles en los ojos.

—Cuídate en el Capitolio, Hawthorne —musitó Johanna, sonriendo ligeramente. Era la primera sonrisa que se veía honesta.

—Lo haré. Tú cuídate aquí abajo, Mason.

—¿Te veré pronto? —preguntó ella, intentado esconder la sombra de esperanza en su voz.

—Pronto.

Y con esa promesa, salió de su habitación.

 **Johanna**

—Te ves radiante. ¿Con quién te has acostado? —le pregunto Finnick a su amiga mientras veía a su nueva esposa hablar alegremente con Effie.

Johanna bufó. —¿No deberías estar celebrando tu boda?

—Lo haré esta noche —le dijo y le guiño un ojo—. ¿Acaso es el primo de Katniss?

—No importa quién sea, Fin, tengo que encontrar una forma de divertirme en esta madriguera—hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cuándo te vas al Capitolio?

—En tres días. Plutarch convenció a Coin de darme un par de días para nuestra luna de miel —Finnick la miro de reojo y sonrió—. ¿Alguien de quién quieras tener noticias?

Johanna lo golpeó de manera juguetona, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que dejara sus bromas.

—No puedo creer que estés casado, Fin. Parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí en mi Gira de la Victoria —ella se giró a su amigo y le miró con afecto. Le quería, mucho. Era algo así como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Finnick siempre la intentó proteger, aunque no pudo alejarlo de todo, pero vaya que lo intentaba—. Espero que seas feliz siempre Finnick, y que cuando toda esta mierda acabe, me convierta en la Tía Johanna.

Finnick rió y se ruborizó ligeramente. Se volvió a Johanna y la envolvió en un suave abrazo, intentando no lastimarla. Duraron así por lo parecía horas, pero nunca suficiente. Él tono de él era triste cuando hablo:

—Prométeme que cuidaras de Annie si algo me pasa.

En ese momento, Johanna sabía que todo se había arruinado, que siempre había estado arruinado. Tenía gente que le importaba, siempre la había tenido. Finnick, Peeta, Prim…y ahora Gale. Jamás estuvo completamente sola, siempre hubo alguien a su lado. Le enfurecía saber que aún había maneras de que la lastimaran, pero no le daban sino más voluntad para seguir en pie.

Abrazó a Finnick más fuerte contra sí y asintió varias veces.

—Siempre.

* * *

 **Ya casi se acaba el mes, y gracias todos los cielos ya tengo casi todo el fic completo.**

 **Me ha sido** **muy ****difícil trabajar con Johanna. ¡Nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer! Pero esto es un reto, y ya lo acepte, así que no queda más que seguir con esto y esperar muchos bebes de Johale *guiño*** **Estamos así *junta mucho los dedos* de tener un final post-rebelión para este reto así que ¡yay!**

 **¡Gracias a las que dejaron review, se interesaron y le dieron follow y favorito!**

 **Les mando un abrazo,**

 **—** **TMUF**


	3. Parte II

**TODO LE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Johanna**

Jamás imagino lo pronto que tendría que cumplir esa promesa.

Johanna se retorció en su asiento mientras el aerodeslizador del Trece aterrizaba en el Capitolio. Se sentía como una eternidad desde que había estado ahí y sin embargo no había sido suficiente tiempo. Nunca era suficiente.  
Un soldado le ayudó a levantarse y la vencedora se aferró a la tela de su chaqueta para evitar enterrarse las uñas en las manos, cómo ya había hecho incontables veces. Tenía cicatrices en las palmas y la doctora Nette la había regañado numerosas veces. El soldado encaminó a Johanna hasta la mansión presidencial con un paso lento pero seguro; el tiempo solo hacía la tortura más larga. La joven esperaba con ansias el momento en el que pudiera meterse en una cama e ignorar a los demás como había hecho desde que Gale y Katniss se fueron al Capitolio, seguidos por Peeta y Finnick. Había quedado sola en aquella madriguera, solo con la compañía de la diminuta Primrose.

Un agujero en el pecho le quemaba al recordar que el que era su mejor amigo y la joven Prim se habían ido. Apretó más fuerte la manga de su chaqueta para evitar tener una crisis en medio del patio de la gran mansión.

Lo único bueno de aquella visita sería volver a ver a Gale, pensó Johanna para sus adentros. No tenía noticias de él desde aquella última vez en su habitación. ¿Cómo es que ambos terminaron remotamente atraídos de esta manera? Otros de los miles de misterios que había encontrado en su vida.

La encaminaron hasta la puerta principal y después a una sala de reuniones, dónde el soldado finalmente la dejó sola. No había nadie ahí, y Johanna optó por sentarse en una de las finas sillas. Pasó una mano por su cabello. Sí, ya tenía cabello. Apenas eran unos centímetros pero al menos evitaban que su cráneo se congelara. Se quedó ahí, sola y sentada hasta que abrieron las puertas agresivamente.

Era Gale.

 **Gale**

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Chocolate contra metal. Y en cuestión de un suspiro, Johanna ya estaba en sus brazos. Gale la apretó contra sí más fuerte que nunca. Había algo en su presencia que lo calmaba, lo hacía sentir mejor. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba después de hablar con Katniss. No notó que estaba llorando hasta que Johanna lo remarcó cuando se apartó de él para acariciar su rostro.

—Sácame de aquí —pidió ella.

Gale le tomo la frágil mano y al condujo por una serie de elaborados pasillos, cubiertos de una alfombra roja de terciopelo y paredes de mármol. Subieron escaleras con los finos bordes de oro hasta llegar a la planta más alta. Él la llevo a la habitación donde se había estado quedando desde que lo habían trasladado a la mansión, después de los paracaídas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —musitó Gale mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. Tienes que ir a tu reunión.

—No podía importarme menos en este momento —Johanna frunció sus labios—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Gale?

—Te lo diré después —camino hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos de nuevo.

 **Johanna**

Johanna quería protestar, quería zafarse y cruzarse de brazos. Pero necesitaba la compañía tanto cómo él. Tanto tiempo que había pasado sola, y jamás supo lo mucho que extrañaba la presencia de otros. Se aferró a su cintura y enterró su cara en lo profundo de su pecho. Sintió el agarre de Gale más presente en su espalda y ella soltó un suspiro.

—Tienes que bajar, Johanna —dijo él después de un instante.

—Ellos pueden esperar —levantó su barbilla y le besó el nacimiento de la garganta. Gale suspiró en agonía—. Tú no.

* * *

Coin se sentaba serena a la cabeza de la mesa, sus manos cruzadas limpiamente sobre ella mientras hablaba:

—Se ha propuesto que, en vez de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tengamos unos últimos Juegos del Hambre simbólicos con los niños relacionados directamente con los que ostentaban el poder.

Todos en la mesa se giraron hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo Johanna.

—Que tengamos otros Juegos del Hambre usando a los niños del Capitolio —respondió Coin.

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Peeta.

—No. También debo decirles que, si hacemos los Juegos, se sabrá que fue con su autorización, aunque mantendremos en secreto los votos concretos por cuestiones de seguridad —explicó Coin.

—¿Ha sido idea de Plutarch? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Ha sido mía —respondió Coin—, para mantener el equilibrio entre la necesidad de venganza y la menor pérdida de vidas. Pueden votar.

—¡No! —Gritó Peeta—. ¡Voto que no, por supuesto! ¡No podemos tener otros Juegos del Hambre!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Johanna—. A mí me parece justo, y Snow tiene una nieta, además. Yo voto que sí.

¿Acaso no lo entendían? Aquella podría ser la oportunidad que muchos buscaban. Que el Capitolio perdiera las vidas de sus hijos cómo los Distritos lo habían hecho por décadas. Por más que Johanna odiará a Coin, la mujer le había dado una oportunidad, la oportunidad de estar a mano por todas las vidas que se habían llevado. Sus padres, sus hermanos, Finnick…

—¡Por esto nos rebelamos! ¿Recuerdan? —Insistió Peeta—. ¿Annie?

Johanna no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella debido al tiempo que pasó con Gale. La joven se veía pequeña y cansada, y encima de eso, inmensamente triste. Había perdido al amor de su vida justo después de haberlo recuperado. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

—Yo voto que no, cómo Peeta —respondió—Y lo mismo habría votado Finnick de estar aquí.

No había escuchado a nadie pronunciar su nombre desde el Trece. Johanna estuvo a punto de llorar en ese momento, pero volvió a esconderse en una de sus máscaras de amargura. —Pero no está porque los mutos de Snow lo mataron —le recordó.

Annie giró sus ojos verdes hacía ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la verdad de las palabras de Johanna.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Estaban juntas en eso.

Y no pudo haber quedado más claro.

* * *

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Johanna a Gale esa noche mientras yacían desnudos bajo la cobija en la habitación de él.

—Yo…yo tenía esta idea. Era una trampa, cómo las que hacía en el bosque. Perfecta para lo que me pidieron hacer en el Dos. Creí que se acabaría ahí, pero…Coin me pidió que diseñara unas bombas para el Capitolio. Yo…no quería, pero al mismo tiempo quería vengarme. Así que lo hice… Pe-pero —para este momento, Johanna ya le limpiaba las lágrimas con su pulgar—, yo no sabía que _ella_ iba a estar ahí cuando las soltaran. Y-yo no sabía, Johanna.

Ella se acercó y envolvió su torso con sus frágiles brazos. Gale enterró su nariz en el cabello de ella y sollozo suavemente. Había algo liberador y tranquilizante en poder expresarse de esa manera con alguien. Era algo que él necesitaba más que nada.

—¿Por qué no me estás mirando cómo si fuera un monstruo? —preguntó cuando se hubo calmado.

Johanna se levantó en un codo y le beso la mandíbula.—Porque no lo eres, Hawthorne. Sólo estás un poco perdido, pero está bien. Ya te encontraremos —murmuro ella suavemente, casi con el afecto en su voz.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que me encontrarás?

Johanna le miró sus ojos grises, atormentados. Había tenido pesadillas. Todos las tenían.

—Porque ya lo has hecho tú. Conmigo.

* * *

Volvió al Cuatro después de las ejecuciones.

Annie venía sentada a su lado en el tren, sus manos sobre su estomago mientras veía con la mirada perdida por las ventanas del tren.

Las noticias del bebé fueron una sorpresa para ambas. Y no se hubieran enterado si Paylor no hubiera sido tan insistente sobre hacerse unos estudios antes de subirse en el tren. Annie lloró por horas, de felicidad y hundida en su tristeza al mismo tiempo. Johanna estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, abrazándola e intentando calmarla con sus palabras. No había funcionado muy bien, pero ya aprenderían las dos.

—Finn —dijo Annie de la nada, llamando la atención de Johanna.

Había usado el apodo incontables veces para su amigo, y él la llamaba "Jo". Escucharlo de nuevo era cómo enterrarle un cuchillo en lo más profundo del estómago.

—¿Qué?

—Finn. Ese será su nombre. Es un niño —respondió Annie con la sombra de una sonrisa, mientras apuntaba a su estómago.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Johanna. No le gustaba hablar del bebé, pero tendría que hacerlo si iba a pasar los nueve meses con Annie. El bebé era su sobrino o sobrina después de todo, era una parte esencial de Finnick.

—Yo lo sé, Jo —respondió la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Johanna—. Y también sé que te querrá mucho.

—Annie… —Johanna estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Fue en ese momento en el que supo que había esperanza. Quizá no todo estaba tan perdido cómo antes, quizá pudiera aprender a abrirse de nuevo, a volver a querer a las personas a su alrededor. Quizá iba a poder tener un final feliz, a tener la vida de un vencedor.

—Después de todo eres la Tía Johanna.

* * *

Finn Odair Cresta era el bebé más hermoso que Johanna había visto.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, cómo su madre, aunque con ligeros tonos bronce aquí y allá. Y sus ojos gritaban Finnick. Eran del verde del mar, cómo los de su mejor amigo. Verlos era cómo si el hombre nunca se hubiera ido. Sus piernitas habían causado dolor en Annie, y Johanna supo que sería un gran nadador. Era un constante recuerdo de su padre, pero no un recuerdo que dolía. Era un recuerdo que hacía sonreír.

Lo había traído al mundo ella misma, sola. Annie se retorcía en la cama de su casa junto a la playa mientras Johanna se armaba de valor para entrar entre las piernas de la joven madre. Fue un desastre, pero Finn salió sano y salvo.

Annie lloraba mientras lo sostenía en brazos por primera vez. Johanna tuvo que salir del cuarto para darles privacidad y se sumergió en su propia ola de pensamientos.

Y entre ellos estaba un bebé con piel aceitunada y ojos chocolate.

 **Gale**

Se veía hermosa.

Su cabello había crecido hasta casi rozarle los hombros y había ganado peso. Sus cicatrices habían desaparecido en varios lugares, aunque sabía que debía de tener una marca en algún lugar. Todos las tenían.

Pero su mirada era lo mejor de todo. Había amor en ella mientras miraba al bebé en sus brazos. Y sonreía. Johanna sonreía. Estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa que compartía con Annie, el bebé reía tiernamente mientras Johanna le pasaba los dedos por las mejillas. Era una escena perfecta.

Annie apareció en ese momento por la puerta para tomar a su hijo, quién Johanna entregó reaciamente. La joven madre apuntó a Gale cuando tuvo a Finn en brazos, quien las observaba desde una considerable distancia en la playa. Johanna alzó la vista y se encontraron de nuevo.

Habían prometido volver a verse. Gale tenía un nuevo trabajo, y Johanna tenía a Annie. Pero prometieron volver a encontrarse.

—Pronto —habían dicho.

Así que Gale caminó tranquilamente hacia Johanna, quien ya estaba de pie.

—Has venido —remarcó ella mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Gale la atrapó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Claro que he venido. He venido por ti, Johanna.

 **Johanna**

—¿Cómo terminamos aquí, Hawthorne?

Johanna estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor de la casa que compartía con Annie cuando hizo esta pregunta. Había pasado todo el día con Gale, caminando por la playa, contando historias de Finnick y hablando sobre el pequeño Finn.

—No lo sé —respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se callaron por un momento.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Jo? Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saberlo. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Annie? ¿Cómo vas con tu terapia?

Se sentían siglos desde que alguien le había preguntado cómo estaba ella. Ya un año de salir del Trece, de cuidar a Annie, y aún más tiempo de ver el Siete, su Distrito.

—Annie y yo tenemos nuestros días malos. Hay veces que tengo que hablar con ella por horas hasta que salga de su mente, y le hago compañía toda la noche. Ella siempre me ayuda a darme un baño, pero ya han sido algunas veces que lo hago sola.

"Me asignaron al doctor Aurelius hace unas semanas; se supone que ayuda a Katniss y a Peeta, pero no le hago mucho caso. Me escribe e intenta llamar, pero no tengo tiempo para él. No ha habido grandes crisis nerviosas, ni soy una adicta a la morflina, también he estado cuidando de un bebé hermoso. Así que he estado bien, Hawthorne.

Sus palabras la llevaron años atrás, cuando Gale fue a visitarla por primera vez a su habitación. Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Y tú, Gale? —quiso saber ella a su vez.

Él aludido tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomo un sorbo de té que la mujer le había ofrecido.

—He estado en el Dos estos últimos meses. He querido volver al Doce, para ver a mi familia, pero no puedo. Llamo a mi madre todo el tiempo, pero es bastante complicado, Jo. Ya no puedo llamar a ese lugar mi hogar, no sé si entiendas.

Johanna lo miró a los ojos y tomó sus manos en las suyas a través de la mesa. Lo entendía mejor que nadie. Miles de personas del Trece decidieron volver al Doce y ayudar a reconstruirlo después de que Paylor se volviera la oficial Presidenta de Panem. Pero Johanna ya no podía volver a su Distrito. Había recuerdos de personas que ya no estaban, y ella ya tenía suficientes en su cabeza. Tenía una vida en el Cuatro, pero tampoco era su hogar.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Me han reasignado al Cuatro, lo cual me ha parecido perfecto —ambos sonrieron de nuevo—. Llegué hoy mismo y he venido directamente con ustedes —Johanna rió ligeramente—. Quiero pedirte algo.

—No me voy a acostar contigo —dijo ella y sonrío mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

* * *

 **El Epílogo lo subiré hoy [obviamente] así que esperemos felices((:**

 **Johanna y Gale se acercaron de la nada. No quiero pensar (ni que ustedes piensen) que Gale fue con Johanna por rechazo o algo así. No. Yo lo veo que se acercó a ella porque vio algo que valía la pena salvar. Y Gale la ha ayudado de maneras inexplicables; creo que tener a alguien a tu lado, que se preocupe ayuda mucho, en especial cuando has estado sola por mucho tiempo. Y ahora con Prim...bueno, creo que Gale ha encontrado paz con Jo, paz que nunca pudo haber tenido con Katniss. Me encantan juntos.**

 **(Sí, se acostaron en el Capitolio XD)**

 **Lo del matrimonio...¡Vamos, gente! Gale siempre quiso hijos y un matrimonio, aún bajo el régimen/de Snow. Sólo hay que ver que pasa con Johanna(:**

 **¡Estoy entregando a tiempo! ¡Soy feliz! Ahora nos queda el Epílogo. *tose* Bebés *tose***

 **Un beso enorme a las que se han interesado.** **Martudt1, marizpe, Anna Scheler, Win A. Black Odair ¡Me han hecho mi semana!**

 **—** **TMUF**


	4. Parte III Epílogo

**TODO LE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS**

 **Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león.**

«Home is where my heart is.»

[Hogar es dónde esta mi corazón]

—Birdy, Home.

* * *

 **III**

 **Epílogo**

 **Johanna**

Nova Hawthorne Mason nació dos días antes de la boda de sus padres.

Johanna dijo todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber mientras apretaba la mano de su comprometido. Gale le frotaba círculos en su espalda mientras la mujer abría las piernas para recibir la ayuda de la Señora Everdeen, la madre de Katniss; se había mudado recientemente al Cuatro cómo enfermera en un nuevo hospital y no había mejor momento para eso.

—¡Maldita sea, Gale! ¡Última vez que me tocas! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Última vez! —Johanna gritó mientras los dedos de Gale se volvían morados.

—Ya, Johanna, ya viene. Puedo verle el cabello —dijo la Sra. Everdeen.

Gale se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente mientras Johanna soltaba un grito tan fuerte que despertó al joven Finn en la casa de al lado.

—¡Un empuje más! —chilló la enfermera con una sonrisa cálida.

El llanto fue tan fuerte cómo los gritos de su madre.

—Gale, ¡ven a conocer a tu hija! —dijo la Sra. Everdeen mientras limpiaba a la recién nacida y la envolvía en una cobija blanca de algodón.

 _Una niña._

Una vez que sus chillidos cesaron, la mujer se la coloco al nuevo padre en brazos.

Era perfecta. Tenía la tez de Gale, aceitunada y pura. El cabello era oscuro, obviamente, cómo el de los dos padres. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Gale se quedo hipnotizado: eran redondos y perfectos, con las pestañas largas y finas. Pero lo que más lo enamoro fue el color: eran cafés, como los de Johanna, de un café tono chocolate. Al acercarse, noto pequeñas manchitas grises aquí y allá. Era hermosa.

—Les daré un momento —musitó la Sra. Everdeen mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo a Gale. Él se giró hacia ella y ambos sonrieron—. Felicidades, Gale —y con eso salió por la puerta.

Johanna estaba sudando y jadeando en la cama de su habitación mientras colocaba una mano en la parte baja de su estomago, dónde había cargado a Nova por 9 meses. De repente sintió un enorme vacío, que fue aplacado cuando Gale acerco a la niña a sus brazos.

La sintió ligera e inmensamente frágil. Sus ojitos viajaban por el cuarto, buscando una sombra, y se posaron en Johanna. La joven recorrió su suave mejilla con su dedo índice. Ella la había creado, la había hecho con el hombre que había llegado a amar desde que fue torturada.

Valió la pena. Todo. Su sacrificio de ambos, las vidas perdidas, todo. Porque al final, habían obtenido un nuevo comienzo, una nueva esperanza.

Johanna se giró a Gale con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuro mientras él se metía debajo de las cobijas con ella.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó Gale y plantó un beso en la frente de su comprometida y otro más suave en la de su hija.

—Por sacarme del Centro, por ir a visitarme, por regresar. Por todo.

—Jo…—Gale empezó pero Johanna lo silencio con un beso.

—Gracias por encontrarme.

* * *

—¿Segura que entras en esto, Johanna? —le preguntó Katniss mientras examinaba el blanco vestido extendido en la cama de su amiga. Llevaba a Nova en brazos mientras Johanna era peinada por Annie. Ambas no pudieron evitar notar lo bien que la maternidad le sentaba a Katniss.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte invitado, descerebrada —respondió.

—¿Qué te parece, Jo? —preguntó Annie mientras volteaba a Johanna frente a un espejo.

Le había dejado el cabello suelto—que ahora le llegaba al pecho—, con una ligera ondulación en la punta. Sobre su cabeza, había puesto una hermosa corona de ramas y hojas. Sin flores. Quería encontrar una manera de representar al Siete.

—Gracias, Annie. Me encanta —respondió y abrazó a su amiga. Se quedaron así un momento, felices en los brazos de la otra.

—Finnick estaría muy orgulloso de ti —le murmuró Annie al oído lo suficientemente bajo para sólo ella escuchara. Se apretaron más antes de soltarse.

Katniss ya se había levantado de su posición en la cama. Johanna la examinó bien: se le veía cansada, pero increíblemente feliz. Debía de tener algo que ver con el hecho de que vino con Peeta a la boda, pensó para sus adentros.

Se dieron un abrazo, la pequeña Nova en miedo de las dos. No se dijeron nada, pero estaba bien. Ninguna era de muchas palabras. Ambas se reconfortaban solamente con la presencia de la gente.

Se apartaron y Johanna soltó un largo suspiro al ver su vestido de novia.

—Muy bien. Hagámoslo. Métanme en esto.

 **Gale**

Peeta le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar calmar su ansiedad.

—Tranquilo. Falta poco para que comience. La verás pronto —le dijo. Ahora el rubio llevaba a Nova en brazos, envuelta en cobijas para protegerla de la arena.

Gale asintió varias veces mientras todos empezaban a tomar sus lugares. Peeta se alejó de él para sentarse la única fila que había. No habían invitado a muchos, sólo a los que más importaban, cómo Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch. Habían colocado sillas en la arena de la playa, lo suficientemente alejado de la orilla para no tener problemas con el mar. El que daría la ceremonia sería Haymitch, la mejor opción que pudieron encontrar.

Gale tragó con un nudo de su garganta cuando uno de los violines empezó a tocar suavemente.

Finn apareció primero por el pasillo que había entre las filas de sillas, caminando con torpeza con sus piernitas. Llevaba una canasta con conchas de mar dentro, y las iba dejando detrás de sí mientras caminaba. Annie iba tras él, su vestido azul sacudiéndose con la brisa mientras vigilaba a su hijo. Le sonrío a Gale cuando llego a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Katniss fue la siguiente. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba un bonito vestido verde con tonos azules. Llevaba una red de pescar en sus brazos. Cuando llego a Gale, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo aferró contra sí. Él intento recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se abrazaron.

—Sé feliz, Gale. Te lo mereces —murmuro ella y la sujeto más fuerte.

—Gracias, Catnip.

Se separaron y Katniss fue a tomar su lugar junto a Peeta, quien le dio un suave beso en la mejilla cuando llego.

Después seguía _ella_.

Pudo sentir a sus invitados quedarse sin aliento al ver a Johanna pasearse orgullosamente por el pasillo. El vestido era blanco con diseños azules y verdes en la falda, que se movían con el viento, simulando las olas del mar tras ellos. Lo mejor era lo mucho que resaltaban sus cicatrices. Gale las amaba, como había aprendido a amar cada parte de ella. La hacían hermosa. Eran las marcas de la invencible mujer que era ella.

Cuando llego a su lado, ella le guiño un ojo y se sentaron.

Gale no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la mujer a su lado. Se veía radiante, aún desde reojo.

Cuando llego la parte de los votos, Johanna sabía perfectamente sus palabras:

—Sólo me queda agradecerte de nuevo por haberme encontrado, Gale. No sé donde estaría ahora sin ti.

Fue corto, pero lo fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado.

—Jo, encontrarme contigo, aún en la peor de circunstancias, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias.

Finn entregó los anillos. Eran dos bandas de plata idénticas, con una palabra grabada detrás:

"Pronto."

 **Johanna**

Esa noche, Johanna yacía tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala de estar, envuelta en los brazos de Gale. Nova descansaba en la cuna junto a ellos mientras Peeta y Katniss estaban fuera, paseando por ahí. Haymitch había ido a visitar a Annie.

—Jo —la llamo Gale, mitad dormido—, ¿no quieres subir? Es más cómodo ahí.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—Aquí estamos perfectos. Aquí es nuestro hogar.

* * *

 **SON LAS 11:33 EN MÉXICO ASÍ QUE ENTREGUE A TIEMPO((:**

 **Nova significa Nuevo, Joven, que es cómo el comienzo que Jo y Gale tienen, y es el nombre perfecto para su hija. Me gusto el final, no saben cuanto lo estuve cambiando. XD Sobre la canción al principio, es de mis favoritas, y esa línea me pareció muy adecuada para el final. Deberían escucharla((:**

 **Tengo que dormir, porque mañana hay escuela así que bye((: ¡INMENSAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

 **¿Me dejan un review?(:**

 **Abrazos y galletas,**

 **—** **TMUF**


End file.
